


Say It Again

by sxgaro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, But also intense af, Cute, Daddy Kink, Embarrassed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Married Couple, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Seungcheol is lowkey clumsy, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, annoyed, but also in love so it's okay, but it's okay cause Seungcheol finds it cute, e - Freeform, it's just smut, jeonghan is a bitch, kink reveal, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgaro/pseuds/sxgaro
Summary: Jeonghan accidentally says a certain word that's driving Seungcheol crazy





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therealbella123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbella123/gifts).



Jeongan pushed himself against the headboard, the back of his head hitting it with a loud thud. His face screwed into a grimace and he let out a sharp, “fuck!” as he rubbed at the newfound pain. Seungcheol mumbled a sorrow, before his hands grabbed at his thighs again, pulling him in close so that his butt was pressed firmly into Seungcheol’s hips. Jeonghan’s hair was spread out beneath him at the tug, honey blonde strands making Seungcheol’s head spin and his eyes drooped in annoyance. 

“Do you ever know how to be at least a _little_ gentle?” he asked, neck craning so that his husband’s lips could press into every crevice of it, tongue lapping out flat against his skin. For a moment, Seungcheol was going to decide that Jeonghan’s question was rhetorical, yet he leaned back, only slightly back, enough so that Jeonghan could feel his hot breath against his face and smiled that crooked smile.

“No.” he whispered, almost cheekily, diving back in so that he could mark his skin again. 

Jeonghan began craning his neck once more, humming when he felt Seungcheol’s teeth nip at the raw flesh, concluding that he liked the feeling, and tangling long fingers into Seungcheol’s matted hair. He could feel his husband’s mouth travel south and he felt his hips rut up when they pressed into a spot near his collarbone, a spot Seungcheol knew was especially sensitive. He felt him smile against his skin, dangering a chuckle, and scoffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes when Seungcheol tried to kiss there again. 

“You’re annoying, you know that?” Jeonghan said with yet another scoff and Seungcheol only laughed once more.

When he pulled away, however, Jeonghan whined, patting a fist into his spouse’s chest and pouting, but not daring to say the words “come back”, as he didn’t want to _completely_ satisfy his partner’s wishes to be on top of it all. Seungcheol shook his head and grabbed Jeonghan’s naked ankles, pulling him in again, resting them on each side of his shoulder. Jeonghan found himself yelping at the abrupt movement and the entirety of his bottom lip became hidden beneath his teeth. He could feel Seungcheol lining up, tip of his member pressed into his entrance and an excitement bubbled deep in his lower abdomen. 

The two had sex often, it was basically religion for them, yet every time it happened, it felt like it was Jeonghan’s first. That nervousness, the gutty warmth you get when you step onto a rollercoaster. Like you’re unsure of what to expect, although he wasn’t exactly sure of why.

Then, “ _Fuck_.”

Jeonghan’s teeth dug further into his lip when Seungcheol pushed in, heat spreading around him, making both their heads spin and Jeonghan could only find himself that much more aroused at the expression fixed onto Seungcheol’s face, twisted with pure ecstasy, even as he hadn’t completed his first thrust yet. 

Jeonghan rested both his hands on either of Seungcheol’s biceps, giving a reassuring squeeze of encouragement and almost coming undone just at the tightness his muscles gave. His husband liked to amaze Jeonghan every day from the six years they’ve already been married, and somehow it worked every pitiful time. Jonghan honestly hated him for it.

Seungcheol was finally pushing in all the way, mouth only slightly agape and brows furrowed in concentration. Jeonghan found the time to admire him for a second, before Seungcheol was pulling out and slamming back in, making Jeonghan’s body shift, head hitting the headboard again. The fond was gone and he was drawing up another grimace, expression seemingly annoyed.

“For fuck’s sake, Cheol.” he scoffed, placing the palm of his hand to the top of his head and rubbing slightly.

Seungcheol held back a laugh and offered a crooked smile, lazy with pleasure. “Sorry.” he muttered and Jeonghan couldn’t find anymore room to be mad when he pulled out again, pushing in further this time and brushing on what he figured was Jeonghan’s sweet spot, seeing by the arch of his back and the slackness of his pretty pink lips, slick with his own saliva.

Seungcheol gathered a sense of pride as he continued the pace, grunting every now and then, eyes fixed to Jeonghan’s lazy expression, already wrecked from the solid thirty seconds Seungcheol has been inside him. He let out a choked whine from his already open throat when Seungcheol brushed his sweet spot again, stomach twisting with something new. 

“Fuck, Cheollie.” Jeonghan muttered, turning his head to offer his neck up, to offer with whatever it was that Seungcheol wanted to do to it. 

His husband found the opportunity and dipped down, pressing soft lips to the base of his jaw, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses there, making Jeonghan’s stomach tighten, thighs feeling hot and heavy where they rested near Seungcheol’s torso. 

Seungcheol pulled away, watching Jeonghan in a sort of admiration, eyes finding pallid skin and delicate features, gathering to create the flower that Seungcheol feels he could never live without, the flower he’d rather not live without. Fuck, he’s in way too deep, feelings swimming somewhere in his heart, causing his eyes to scan over his husband’s face. He knows exactly why he married Jeonghan. He brushes his hair out of his eyes, sweat beading his forehead, strands sticking onto his dampened flesh. “You’re so beautiful.” Seungcheol mutters and something in Jeonghan’s heart swells, a stampede of butterflies fluttering in his chest.

However, he blinks, turns his head to hide the sneaking blush, and scoffs. “Just shut up and fuck me.” he replied coldly and Seungcheol can’t help but laugh because he knows the exact moments that Jeonghan is far too flustered to feel okay, far too embarrassed to function without being a bitch about it. It’s rather cute.

He picks up the pace, though, and it sends Jeonghan onto a whole other planet. His mouth falls slack again because- “Fuck-fu-shit-” Seungcheol is ramming into his prostate with every sudden thrust and Jeonghan thinks maybe he’s seeing stars or heaven before his eyes. Or are his eyes closed? It’s difficult to find what’s real at this point, especially when Seungcheol is pulling at his thighs, bringing him impossibly closer, closer than either of them could ever imagine and Jeonghan’s throat is emitting the loudest of whines, echoing throughout their room. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he tips his neck back, pressing his hair into the pillows beneath him, sheets tangling between their sweaty bodies.

“Fuck, Seungcheol-” Jeonghan manages to choke out and Seungcheol just kisses him roughly, teeth clashing in a hurried pace, hands finding skin in what feels to be much needed affection. “Daddy, please-fuck-”

And then Seungcheol stops. And Jeonghan clamps his mouth shut, because-what?

It seems as though their stares last hours and Jeonghan can see the beads of sweat dripping from Seungcheol’s chin, making pools onto his own chest with every careful drop. It’s so quiet, the room, and they can both hear the crickets chirping form outside their window. And Seungcheol is blinking because they’ve been married six years and never has Jeonghan ever spoken to him like that. Unless he heard wrong?

“What did you say?” Seungcheol says, yet it’s only a mutter, a mere whisper from beneath his breath, so soft, he’s surprised Jeonghan even heard it.

And then Jeonghan is stuttering because maybe he had said something wrong or maybe he actually crossed the line this time, even if they’ve been together for so long, longer than six years. Ten, counting the years they had been dating, and it all seems off. “I-I-” he’s fumbling over unfound words and he’s so lost in whatever this is that he doesn’t even remember being lifted off their bed, yet he feels the reality crashing through when his back hits their bedroom wall.

And when Seungcheol bites his shoulder, nipping at raw skin, nose brushing his jawline with every aggressive kiss he dives into his flesh, growling, “Say it again,” in his ear, Jeonghan knew he had done something right.

And the final “Fuck me, daddy.” is what drives him over because Seungcheol is thrusting in him again, the backs of his thighs pressed against Seungcheol’s bare arms, biceps flexing with every movement he makes. His ankles are crossed at his neck and his own hands are pressing behind him, palms flat into the popcorn design of their wall, trying to find something, some sort of leverage, something that will keep him together in such a moment, because he is the very definition of what wrecked is. 

And Seungcheol’s face is pressed into the crook of Jeonghan’s neck, hot breath emitting with every exhale he makes. “Say it again.” he’s saying through clenched teeth. “I want to hear you say it.”

And Jeonghan is struggling to even speak, his prostate being the most abused its ever been, and he thinks maybe he should try new things like this more often because-fuck. He inhales sharply, letting out cut off whines, choppy and high pitched, eyebrows drawn towards the heavens. “Da-addy-” he tries to say, but something in him doesn’t allow the word to come out properly, it’s so difficult to focus. And then he’s shuddering, thighs beginning to shake and arms weakening from above him and Seungcheol can feel it, too. 

“I’m so close.” Jeonghan whispers out and Seungcheol shifts, bringing Jeonghan closer, snapping their hips together, throwing Jeonghan’s back into a hairpin curve.

“I know, baby.” Seungcheol replies and Jeonghan’s whining again because-Jesus, fuck-he loves when Seungcheol calls him that, loves being his baby, loves everything about being that someone Seungcheol takes care for.

Jeonghan comes undone so unexpectedly, orgasm sending him into an intense heatwave, body shivering and spine stinging his back. He seems to go limp in Seungcheol’s arms, adam’s apple bobbing with every choppy moan that escapes him and Seungcheol stares at the beauty that is Jeonghan, finding his own climax moments later, giving low groans into Jeonghan’s ear, breath hot and humid.

“Fuck, sugar.” Seungcheol is whispering, pressing his fingertips into Jeonghan’s skin, gripping so hard, he feels he might just hurt him.

When Seungcheol finally pulls out and carries Jeonghan to their bed, lying him down, he’s fumbling for some sort of towel. He eventually settles on a t shirt he found lying around and cleans them both off, earning yet another scoff from his smaller spouse. “You’re disgusting.” he says and Seungcheol is smiling at his words because-fuck-this is who he loves. And Jeonghan finds himself smiling back, pulling Seungcheol down by his neck and pressing their lips together. Their noses brush and Seungcheol sighs out with content, pulling away to gaze through Jeonghan’s eyes. 

They don’t say I love you that night, but it isn’t needed because Seungcheol knows when Jeonghan is kicking him for pulling on the blanket too much, whining and scoffing and grimacing. And Jeonghan knows when Seungcheol is pulling him in close, pressing into his neck and smiling against his skin in return.


End file.
